The Heiress and the Faunus
by zek-xz
Summary: What happens between Blake and Weiss when it has been revealed that Blake has feelings for the Heiress, What kind of stuff will these two get up to. AU from the end of season 2
1. Chapter 1: Ears

**Hello everyone and here is my new fanfic. Blake x Weiss and I know when you read this chapter you will have questions and some things might not make sense right now but I will try to explain a lot of things later on in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ears

Ever since the incident with Roman Torchwick at Mountain Glenn and the release of the Grimm on the city of vale the only thing plaguing the young Faunus' mind was how to come to grip with her feelings, not feelings regarding the recent attack or even the White Fangs involvement in this. She was coming to terms with the recent feelings for a certain white hared Heiress, her friend and team-mate Weiss Schnee.

Blake wanted to tell Weiss she loved her but the fear of rejection is just too much for her to bear. It was already bad enough that when her team found out she was a Faunus; Weiss wasn't thrilled to learn of her heritage and her association with the White Fang, Enough so too start to reject her. But as luck would have it Weiss forgave and understood her for keeping it a secret.

Since Weiss said she didn't care that Blake was a Faunus she started to see Weiss not as the Heiress to the company that despise the Faunus but as her friend. But the more time Blake spent with Weiss the more she realised these were not the feelings of friendship but something else entirely.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since the Grimm attack. The city was back to normal and void of Grimm, Possessor Ozpin said due to the recent attack he felt the students deserved a few days off, this meant that they had time to relax before the festival.

Blake was on her bed with a book in hand reading, when her leader had an idea, "Hey Blake" Ruby said from her bunk. Blake's ears shot up when she heard Ruby, "Yes" Blake said back to her leader.

"Blake can I touch your cat ears?" Ruby asked looking at Blake, Blake glared at her and said nothing, she looked back to her book pretending she didn't hear what she heard.

"Come on Blake please please please" The red haired girl moaned from her bed desperately trying to get Blake to give up and comply with her request.

The Faunus looked up from the book she was engrossed in to look at her leader sternly, "Ruby no it is just not going to happen" She said with annoyance at the younger girl.

"Come on please Blake I really want to" Ruby pleaded.

"No" Blake snapped, "I don't understand the fascination you have with my ears"

They have been fully exposed because she thought that she could at least be herself in her own room but she guessed wrong. "Huh? They are cute and when I see them I just want to pet them" Ruby said honestly. Blake twitched her Faunus ears hearing what Ruby said.

Blake couldn't blame Ruby for her curiosity and it was not overly offensive, she just didn't want anyone to touch her ears. Well with one exception being Weiss whom she has fallen for, but she would never admit it out loud without dying of embarrassment if she did.

Just then the door to their room opened and stepped in was the very person she was thinking about.

Ruby turned to greet Weiss as she entered the room, "Hey Weiss can you help me?" Ruby said putting on her best pout to coax the Heiress into helping her with her endeavour.

Weiss looked at Ruby suspiciously, "And what pray tell do you need my help with" Weiss asked back.

Blake knew where this was going but before she could even protest Ruby was ready to explode. Ruby inhaled a large amount of air before screaming, "Blake won't let me touch her kitty ears even though they look so cute and fluffy I just want to pet them just once to get it out of my system but she won't let me so please help me convince her to let me touch them because if you help me I will do anything Weiss please please please please please" Ruby said in one breath feeling a little exhausted after finishing what she wanted to say.

Weiss folded her arms while staring at her leader her expression turning to disappointment, "Ruby didn't you ever consider how Blake felt about letting you touch her ears before going and deciding for yourself. From you even asking me for help proves that Blake telling you no means nothing and you will continue to be a pest to get your way. How would you feel if you were Blake in this situation and how demeaning it sounds when you say you want to pet her? Ruby apologize to Blake right now." Weiss said lecturing her leader.

Blake looked towards Weiss surprised at what she said. Weiss noticed Blake look her way and smiled which in turn caused Blake's heart to pound. In a swift motion Blake turned away as she felt the heat start to rise to her cheeks before the eventual blush appeared.

Ruby looked at Weiss then looked towards Blake with a saddened expression realising what she had done, "I'm so sorry Blake I didn't realise how rude I was being I am really sorry if I offended you" Ruby said sincerely.

"Its fine Ruby I'm not offended in anyway and I know you would never really mean in it that way either, I accept your apology" Blake said forgiving Ruby.

Weiss admired how Blake was so mature in these situations. She then looked back to Ruby to make sure she learned her lesson. "Ruby I honestly hope you have learned from this so stop this silly talk about petting Blake and focus on more important things like your report for instance which is due next week" Weiss said still lecturing Ruby.

"Ah come on Weiss don't tell me you wouldn't want to touch Blake's ears too I know you think they're cute" Ruby said pointing at Weiss disregarding her comment about her report as she smirked

Weiss felt a little flustered at what Ruby said, "Well it's not like the thought hasn't crossed my mind, but it's ultimately Blake choice if she wants to let anyone touch them". Blake ears twitched as she felt the blush burn hotter, "You can touch them if you want Weiss" Blake said which made Ruby and Weiss look over in her direction until Blake realised she just said that out loud. "Ah… no… um… I mean… uh" Blake said unable to form any kind of response.

"Hey no fair why would you let Weiss" Ruby said a little offended that Blake would let Weiss touch her ears over her until it hit her. "Uh Blake do you… like Weiss or something" Ruby said bluntly which made Blake panic.

Blake couldn't comprehend what had just happen her secret is out. She then realised Weiss now knows and is just staring at her, Blake continued to panic desperately trying to think of any way to get out of this uncomfortable situation. Blake stood up from her bed and immediately bolted out the room through the open window most likely to hide on the roof of the building.

This had only confirmed Ruby's thought she then turned to Weiss who was just shocked by this whole situation, _"What just happened, what was that does Blake really like me in that way. Why is this making me feel weird it's not like Blake's not attractive, she's smart and beautiful and her ears are really cute… Wait why am I even thinking like this, what's going on with me…Do I… No that can't be…"_ Weiss thought to herself before being broken out of her trance when Ruby spoke up.

"Go after her" Is all Ruby said, Weiss got the hint and rushed out to find Blake to make sense of this whole thing. Her first thought is Blake would be on the roof because she would be stupid to go any further without her bow to hide the fact that she was a Faunus.

* * *

Weiss found Blake sitting at the edge of the roof holding her legs to her face sobbing into them with her Faunus ears flattened, "Blake?" Weiss said trying to get the attention of the Faunus girl.

Upon hearing Weiss Blake stopped sobbing but stated still not answering her.

Weiss walked closer to the edge that Blake is sitting on and took a seat next to her, Weiss waited a few minutes for Blake to explain herself but when she realised Blake wasn't going to she decided to be the one to talk first.

"Blake just listen okay, I see that what Ruby said really was the truth. Thanks to that I now know you like me more than just liking me as a friend" Weiss waited for a response but Blake still stayed unmoving.

Weiss noticed that Blake wasn't going to budge so she did the only thing she could think of. She held her hand up and started to rub one of Blake's Faunus ears. This caused Blake to jump and finally look at Weiss, Shocked at what she did. Weiss continued "You know Blake; your ears really are cute and fluffy as Ruby thought. I could get used to this"

Weiss pulled her hand away from Blake's ears and stood up, holding her hand out to the Faunus girl. "So how about we start over, cheer up and go do something fun in the city and maybe afterwards go grab dinner… Let's call it our first date"

* * *

 **So that was exciting, well I hope it was. Well there is nothing else really to say but this story won't have set deadlines basically I will post a chapter when I'm finished it and at least made sure it makes sense to best I can. I know there might be a few mistakes and such but I am only human. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tears

Chapter 2: Tears

Blake couldn't believe what she just heard. She sat there looking up to Weiss dumbfounded at what she said. "What?" is all Blake could say, trying to understand what's going on.

Weiss gave Blake a sympathetic look knowing how unexpected her response would have been from Blake's perspective. "I was implying that we should go have some fun just the two of us and see what happens from there. So unless I'm mistaken I guess that would be classified as a date." Weiss responded to the distraught girl.

Blake looked to the ground blushing furiously, she couldn't even think straight anymore. Weiss the girl whom she had fallen for. The girl who has just recently learned of Blake's affection toward her is somehow taking this really well. Blake thought Weiss would have expressed disgust with her and never would have spoken to her again when she found out but she seems to be okay with it, this left Blake with a lot of questions that she wanted to be answered.

"Why?" Blake said looking back up at Weiss, trying not to make direct eye contact due to how uncomfortable she was.

Weiss simply smiled at Blake, "From recent… information. It looks like you have feelings for me and at this moment I'm not quite sure how I feel about you" Weiss said stating the truth.

Blake looked down feeling sad at what Weiss had just said. Weiss continued to watch Blake noticing the changes in her body language realising what she said made more of an impact then she thought. "But…" Weiss continued her thought. Blake's Faunus ears twitched, she looked back up a second time as Weiss kept talking. "I have realised something… I don't know why, but when I learned that you liked me I was really flattered. So… I am more than willing to give it a shot if you are… so Blake Belladonna will you go on a date with me?" Weiss said softly as she held out her hand to Blake.

* * *

Meanwhile Yang was hanging out with team JNPR in their room when her hyperactive leader and little sister busted through the door looking like she had just accidently pulled out some of Yang's hair.

"Yang… Something terrible has happened!" Ruby screamed to her sister looking ready to burst into tears.

Jaune began to panic when he saw how upset Ruby look, "What's wrong Ruby did someone get attacked. Are there Grimm in the school!" Jaune said automatically thinking of the worst case scenario.

"No not anything like that" Ruby yelled back still panicking.

Yang walked over to Ruby and stuck her arm around her sister's shoulder, "Ah come on sis what could possibly be so wrong that it would get you so riled up like this." Yang said trying to calm down her frantic little sister.

Ruby pushed Yang off of her and started to explain. "I was asking Blake if I could touch her kitty ears and she said no so I kept asking and asking but she kept saying no then Weiss came in and I asked her to help me but she started lecturing me about how rude I was being so I apologized to Blake then I asked Weiss if she wanted to touch Blake's ears and she said she wanted to well maybe not directly but then Blake said Weiss could touch them and I said it was not fair and then I asked if Blake liked Weiss and she ran away and I told Weiss to go after her but I'm worried that I really hurt Blake and I feel really bad I don't know what to do" Ruby said all in one breath because she was still panicking.

Yang thought for a second trying to processing the information. "Wait… So Blake's into chicks, Hmm I never would have guessed that she'd swing that way." Yang said a little amazed.

"No Yang that's not the point I'm afraid I ruined Blake and Weiss' friendship because I basically made Blake admit to liking Weiss while she was in the room. And now she ran off I don't know how to make this up to Blake." Ruby said expressing her concern.

"I guess you do have a point. I can't imagine how she must feel; we all remember how Weiss acted when she found out Blake was a Faunus." Yang said responding to her sister.

"If I may" Pyrrha chimed into the conversation. "We all shouldn't sell Weiss so short just yet, as Ruby said she told Weiss to go after her and she did so that speaks for itself that Weiss is concerned for Blake because if she wasn't wouldn't she have just avoided her from that point" Pyrrha said rationally.

"That's true" Yang said back.

"Come on Ruby I think we should go back to our room it's getting late and I'm tired" Yang said to her sister starting to walk to the door.

"But… what about Blake and Weiss. We have to go find them" Ruby said objecting to Yang's decision.

Yang turned to Ruby. "There is nothing we can do but probably cause more trouble, this is between them and we should let them figure this out. Okay" Yang said.

Pyrrha walked over to Ruby. "Ruby I think that would be for the best this is something that they need to sort out on their own and any interference will just probably make things more complicated" Pyrrha said backing Yang up.

"Okay if you say so Pyrrha" Ruby said calming down, trusting her friend.

Ruby and Yang left team JNPR's room and went back to theirs to go to sleep. Team JNPR looked at each other with unsure looks apart from Nora who looks like her usual happy self.

"Well that was exciting don't ya think Ren" Nora said to her best friend and partner.

"I guess you could say that, but it is still surprising" Ren said back as calm as he always is.

"Yeah I thought Blake had a thing for Sun, she even went to the dance with him." Jaune said thinking out loud.

"Well she doesn't have to like him in that way to go to the dance with him." Pyrrha said making sense as to why Blake went with Sun.

"Yeah me and Nora went together" Ren said chiming in.

"I guess that makes sense" Jaune said agreeing with Ren.

"Well now that's settled, Ren I'm hungry make some pancakes" Nora demanded pointing at Ren's pancake maker that she convinced him to sneak into Beacon.

"Fine Nora, you guys want some" Ren said to his other two team mates which was responded to with a loud yes from Jaune and an okay from Pyrrha.

* * *

After a couple of seconds Blake managed to calm herself down a little. She took Weiss' hand to pull herself up but she still felt like something was off.

Blake let go of Weiss' hand and turned away a little embarrassed, "Weiss I'm not quite sure if you really understand how I feel or if this is just pity but…" Blake managed to say before being cut off when Weiss grabbed her from behind into a hug.

"This is not pity. Blake I meant what I said, I'm serious." Weiss slightly yelled holding Blake tighter. "I know I may not have been the most open minded person before but I have been getting better at it. I don't want to lose you, you have become one of my closest friends along with Ruby and Yang. Don't ever tell them I said that." Weiss said starting to tear up at the thought of losing any of her friends.

Blake stated still in her embrace listening to Weiss' genuine words.

"I also never want to lose any of you. But Weiss I don't want to force you into anything, I'd feel terrible knowing that you are choosing to do this in order to make sure you wouldn't lose me as a friend. Just so you know I would never leave this team; my friends ever again so don't worry about me." Blake said thinking Weiss is only doing this in order to not lose her as a friend.

"But I do worry, we all do. You choose to not tell us anything regarding how you feel how could we not worry about you" Weiss yelled starting to cry.

Blake could only stay still as she felt Weiss' tears hit the back of her neck. Blake then realised she was not the only one who was hurting at this moment.

"And when I asked you on a date I knew full well of what I wanted to do… Blake I know I can't express the same sort of feelings you have for me but I realise there is something there, something in me that is saying go. So…" Weiss said still crying.

"Ok Weiss" Blake said cutting her off.

"Ok? What do you mean ok" Weiss said confused as she let go of Blake.

Blake turned to look at Weiss, "Ok I will go on a date with you" Blake said finally answering Weiss from when she asked the first time.

Weiss stood there as she took in Blake's sudden acceptance. "Oh… Ok" Weiss said taken aback.

The two girls stood there staring at each other their faces stained by the tears they shed, before Weiss after calming herself broke the silence by coughing into the fist as she went back to a normal tone of voice.

"Well that settles that then, we will go on a date and we'll see what come of it." Weiss said smiling at Blake.

Blake smiled back, "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

 **And so do I Blake so do I… Well here marks the end of chapter 2 and please feel free to tell me if I made any terrible mistakes, now granted I am not the best at writing but I'm trying. Hell with my first fanfic, the first few chapters was bad but it was my first attempt at writing and I do believe I got better and the newer chapters from that fanfic were better. You know how I said I would fix the grammar mistakes of that story… well I will do that but I will also be rewriting at least the first 5 chapters and then just fixing the mistakes of the rest, But as of right now I want to focus on this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3 and before you read I have a question. As I said I am not the best at writing and one thing I was told when I was writing my last fanfic is I kept switching between 1st and 3rd person and I think I don't see it. So if I did that could you point it out to me. Also I think I might have a go at writing some fiction and putting it on FictionPress that is if anyone is interested.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Understanding**

As Ruby and Yang lay in their beds waiting for Weiss and Blake to return thinking that hopefully things were ok between them or at least as okay as Weiss would let it.

Ruby still couldn't help but blame herself for pushing Blake, She knew full well that she shouldn't have been asking Blake if she could touch her ears in the first place. If only she would have let up and stopped asking before Weiss intervened this would never have happened. As much as Ruby wanted to put the blame on someone else she couldn't do that to Weiss because it was not her fault.

 _"_ _Guh… Why did I do that, Why did it turn out this way. I think I shouldn't have told Weiss to go after her, I don't know how Blake would have felt when Weiss showed up. Wait… what am I thinking I shouldn't think that Weiss would do anything to make Blake even sadder… Would she? Why am I still thinking about this I should be ashamed of myself."_ Ruby thought to herself while staring at the ceiling, she didn't know how long she has waiting for them to return and the longer she waited the guiltier she felt.

"Yang do you really think they are ok?" Ruby said out loud still staring at the ceiling. She waited for her sister to answer but her question met with no reply.

"Yang I said do you think they are ok?" Ruby repeated louder as to get her sisters attention. Yang still didn't answer, Ruby getting frustrated; sat up to see why Yang is not answering her only to see that her sister was just asleep without a care in the world.

Ruby now mad at her sister picked her pillow up and threw it at her, "Wake up" she screamed as the pillow hit Yang in the face causing her to wake up.

Yang shot up in an instant, "Sorry professor!" she yelled still half asleep. Yang came to the realisation that she was not in class and turned to her sister, "HEY! Why did you do that?" Yang said peeved at Ruby for waking her.

"Because you were asleep" Ruby said back. Yang folded her arms, "Yeah and?" she said questioning Ruby.

Ruby couldn't believe her sister sometimes, "How can you sleep while our friends are still not back yet!"

"Easy you just lay back and close your eyes" Yang said back mocking her sister.

Yang noticed as Ruby was getting ready to though another pillow at her, she didn't even know where she got it from. "Hey they will be fine it's not like Weiss is going to tell her to leave she is not that heartless… At least hope she isn't." Yang said trying to calm her sister down.

Just as Yang finished talking; As if on cue the door opened and Weiss walked in. Yang looks to Weiss which was met with the usual cold stare she gives her when she noticed Blake is not with her. "Hey Weiss Where's Blake?"

Weiss expression didn't change, "I told her to leave and never come back" Weiss said sounding serious.

"Wha…" Ruby said speechless at what she heard whilst Yang just stared at Weiss, "You're kidding" Yang said still shocked.

As the two girls looked like they were about to receive a scolding from Goodwitch Weiss cracked a smile.

"Yeah I was" Weiss said opening the door to reveal Blake, who just waved at the two girls.

Ruby couldn't help but tear up, "Blake…" Ruby yelled using her semblance as she was now hugging Blake.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Ruby said crying while still hugging Blake.

Blake returned the hug, "Its ok. I'm not mad and I'm not upset anymore." She said trying to reassure the girl.

Yang looks to her partner, "Blake are you ok?" She asks worried about her.

"Yeah I'm fine really" Blake smiled.

"And how's…" Yang honestly asks looking between Blake and Weiss.

Weiss noticed as Blake started to look embarrassed and stepped in to defend her, "It's been sorted out."

"Ah I see… so Weiss likes the pussy-cat" Yang laid back smiling at herself for that pun.

Weiss' felt the heat rise to her face, "Wha… how vulgar." Weiss said expressing her disgust with Yang before realising and turning to Blake. "Ah… no I meant the joke was not…" Weiss said fumbling over her words.

"It's fine I know what you mean and yeah that joke was very distasteful." Blake said agreeing with Weiss.

"Ah come on… I'm sure you two will be tasting each other very soon" Yang said using air quotes her joking getting out of hand at this point.

Ruby had a confused look on her face, "I don't get it" she said out loud which made everyone look at her.

Yang looked at her sister, "Well you see little sister when two people love each other very much they…" Yang said before getting cut off by Weiss holding her hands over her mouth while Blake held her hands over Ruby's ears trying to protect her innocence.

After a little explaining to Ruby and Yang about what happened they all decided to go to bed as it was getting late.

* * *

While everyone else slept Weiss lay awake thinking about what had happened that day, not only a few hours ago she had learnt of Blake's feeling for her and learned about her own in return. As much as Weiss hated to admit it she has been lonely a long time before coming to Beacon and even though she had been put on a team that would much rather goof off than study, she wouldn't have it any other way.

She felt good knowing she has been able to spend time with people who want to be with her.

While Weiss had been thinking about what she had her thoughts begun to wonder to what had happened with Blake earlier.

Weiss looked over to Blake who was sleeping; she was on her side, back towards her. "What do you see in me? How can you love someone like me? I would have expected you to have a little hate towards me… but love? This is all so confusing!" Weiss softly muttered to herself.

"It can't be my personality because… Well I am kind of cold as some people like to put it. Maybe you are physically attracted to me but I still don't see it. My breasts are small and I'm short, I also have this scar. Damn I don't even know why I'm speaking this way" Weiss vented to herself trying to figure out Blake.

Blake heard what Weiss said and felt a little bad for her; she sat up and looked over to Weiss, "Weiss…" Blake said which made Weiss freak out as she saw Blake is now awake and staring at her.

"Wait… did you hear me just now?" Weiss asked which was answered when Blake guested to her Faunus ears as they twitched.

Weiss felt stupid forgetting about the Faunus' hearing. "Ah… Yeah… I guess you would be able to hear me."

"Weiss I am not sure myself as to when I started to have these feelings but what I do know is I have fallen for you and I would never hate you. Also please don't put yourself down you are beautiful Weiss… Extremely beautiful." Blake said truthfully.

Weiss blushed as she felt slightly relieved after listening to what Blake said about her. "Thank you Blake."

"No problem Weiss and also if it helps I think you are very sexy too" Blake said as she rolled over to go back to sleep.

Weiss' face reddened upon hearing Blake's confession. _"Calm down Weiss, I'm sure she was just trying to rile you up, but if I'm being honest with myself I didn't hate what she said. I think this might actually be kind of nice."_ Weiss thought to herself.

"Hey Blake" Weiss said trying to get her attention.

"Yeah" Blake answered.

"About that date, let's go out tomorrow? That's if you want to of course." Weiss softly spoke.

"I'd be happy to accompany you tomorrow." Blake said back.

After their talk the two girls went to sleep knowing that tomorrow would be a big day for the two of them, but unknowingly to the two of them Yang was awoken from their talking and heard everything, and a plan hatched in her head.

* * *

 **I wonder what Yang has planned and also I couldn't help writing what I did, Yang is so much fun to write and I think I had to push to make that M rating count so yeah expect more of that at least when Yang teases them. Also I really want to know what people think so far, so if you could review after reading with your insight it would really help. Also I am keeping these chapters short because I think this story will be a little slow and I don't know if this story will be a long one so we will just have to wait and see shall we.**


	4. Chapter 4: Date

**First of all is I'd like to say thanks to Heyyhqishwisbs for correcting me on the spelling mistakes I fixed them as soon as I read your review, I usually thank people who review through PM** **but since you reviewed as a guest I will thank you here for your help. Also this chapter is notably longer than the others I put a lot of work in this so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Date**

As Weiss slept she could feel something hitting her, something small; she woke up feeling groggy. She looked to see there were crumpled up paper balls near her and she could tell one was even in her hair.

She looked up to see Yang sitting atop her bed as she was ready with another piece of paper in her hand. "What is wrong with you?" Weiss said annoyed at her for waking her early on a Sunday.

Yang smiled. "Ah, since you're awake, could you get me my hair brush? I left it in the bathroom," Yang lied, trying to get Weiss to play into her plan.

Weiss gave Yang a disappointed look, "And why can't you do this yourself?"

Yang lay back with her arms behind her head as she answered, "I don't feel like moving so if you could be a doll and go get it for me."

Weiss couldn't even be bothered to argue with her; she got up and made her way over to the bathroom.

Weiss opened the door only to find Blake half naked and getting ready to have a shower.

Blake noticed Weiss looking at her and instantly covered herself with her shirt.

Blake and Weiss stood in salience starting at each other until Weiss realised what she did, her face reddened at the thought.

"Ah... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to um..." Weiss said fumbling her words as she closed the door to leave Blake to what she was doing.

Weiss couldn't help but think what come over her in that instant, _"What is this feeling. Why was I just standing there looking at her is it because I'm becoming aware of Blake… or am I becoming aroused by her?"_ She stood there asking herself in her mind.

She then shot a look at Yang who probably knew that Blake was in there. "Hey why did you do that" Weiss asked annoyed at the girl.

"Get a good look?" Yang said laughing at her work.

Weiss blushed at the thought of seeing Blake. "What?! How dare you?! I don't have a dirty mind like you do."

"Ah come on Weiss don't be like that. You have to think sooner or later if you really are committed to this because if you aren't you are going to really hurt Blake." Yang said trying to make Weiss really think about the situation she was in.

Weiss expression turned to worry; this is a look Yang rarely sees on her teammate. "Don't you think I know that…" Weiss yelled realising Yang is right.

Weiss looked down "It's just… I have never really considered it before."

"Consider what?" Yang said confused.

"Considered that I am like that and that I really could have a thing for Blake. It's just confusing because I don't know if these feelings are real or if it is just because I am aware of Blake's feelings for me." Weiss confessed.

Yang was honestly shocked that she was able to make Weiss think this way, "Well think about it! What do you honestly think about Blake… I mean do you think you could see yourself with Blake and be ok with it?" Yang asked.

Weiss looked back down thinking if she'd like to be in a relationship with Blake. "I… I don't know… Maybe it could work" Weiss said blushing at the thought still unsure.

Yang couldn't take a maybe for an answer, "No that won't cut it. It's either you do or you don't… ok think about if Blake were to kiss you without any warning, how would you feel about it honestly?" Yang said trying to get Weiss to make up her mind.

Weiss mind raced at that thought, _"A… a… kiss. Wait calm down, how would I feel."_ Weiss thought as she imagined having her first kiss with Blake.

"I… I guess that wouldn't be so bad" Weiss finally answered after having thought about it.

Yang smiled pleased with herself, "Well there you go"

Yang pleased with her work, jumped down from her bed and left to go get breakfast leaving Weiss to explore her feelings.

* * *

Ruby was already in the cafeteria with her plate of cookies sitting with team JNPR. Yang grabbed some food and took a seat with her friends.

Pyrrha just as Ruby was is worried about her friends as she noticed Blake and Weiss are not down yet, "Are Weiss and Blake ok, did they come back last night?" She asked Ruby who was stuffing her face with cookies.

Yang was the one to inform Pyrrha, "They are fine. Weiss is actually taking Blake on a date tonight," Yang said revealing what she overheard last night.

Pyrrha lightened up hearing the good news, "Well that's good to hear. So I guess there are no more worries."

Ruby almost chocked at learning of their date, "Wait Yang how do you know that?" Ruby questioned.

"I kind of overheard them talking about it last night" Yang admitted.

Nora slammed her hands on the table getting everyone's attention. "Oh… We should spy on them!"

Ren gave his friend a disappointed look, "Nora I think we should not intrude in other people's privacy"

"Aww come on Ren it will be fun." Nora complained as her friend was not going to let her have fun.

While Ren argued with Nora about the ethical treatment of other people's privacy, Yang thought about Nora's suggestion. "Hey that's not a bad idea" Yang said thinking out loud.

Nora's smile grew bigger seeing she has someone on her side, "See I told you it was a good idea!" Nora gloated to her friend.

Ruby looked to her sister with disapproval hearing her idea to spy on Weiss and Blake during their date. "Yang as the leader of team RWBY and as your sister I tell you we are not doing that to our friends. "Ruby said in a stern voice.

"Ruby I am only suggesting we watch over them to make sure things go smoothly" Yang said back explaining herself.

Jaune and Pyrrha shared a look of worry, "Yang betraying your friends trust is definitely not the way to go, believe me on this." Jaune said talking from past experiences.

"Jaune is right, Yang this is a private matter between Weiss and Blake. But if you choose to go down this road even though you think your intentions are good. I ensure you, you will only bring hurt to the people you care about" Pyrrha chimed in after Jaune informing Yang of the consequences.

Yang threw her hands up in defence, "Hey come on guys you're all acting like I'm going to sabotage them or something."

Before anyone could continue to argue with Yang they all noticed Weiss and Blake enter the cafeteria, like the time everyone learnt Blake was a Faunus they didn't judge her for it because Blake was their friend so they thought this case shouldn't be any different.

Breakfast went by smoothly… well as smoothly as any other time the two teams got together, Nora told her outlandish stories while having Ren correct her, to this day no one has questioned his knowledge about Nora's stories. Jaune and Pyrrha occasionally stopped eating to chat about their studies and training brainstorming new ways to better themselves.

Ruby and Yang gorged on their food usually they were the only ones left eating. Weiss and Blake were the only two to finish eating first and continue to sit and chat with each other but this time the both of them sat in silence due to how awkward their morning was and they were still nervous about tonight. Fortunately for them everyone else was to occupied with their own routine to give notice to their behaviour, but as time went by; Mostly from waiting for Ruby and Yang to finish their breakfast they returned to normal and chatted away with everyone.

* * *

So far the day has been pretty normal. Ruby hangs out with team JNPR and Yang relaxed on her bed, Blake and Weiss and now getting ready to head out on their date. Weiss was in the bathroom taking a shower and Blake patiently waited on her bed for Weiss to finish.

At this point while they were alone to talk, Yang decided to put her newly reworked plan into action. She jumped down from her bed and sat next to Blake, "Hey feeling nervous" Yang asks enthusiastically.

Blake started to fidget as she thought about her situation; she was actually going to go on a date with Weiss and she couldn't help but feel the anxiety build up because of it. What if something went wrong, What if she does something that would make Weiss uncomfortable?

While Blake was lost in thought Yang started to wave her hand in fount of Blake's face to bring her back to reality, "Hey Remnant to Blake, are you in there?"

Blake snaps out of her trance, "Oh… um I guess I do feel a little nervous about tonight. What if something bad happens?"

Yang smiles and pushes Blake over on her bed which made Blake look at her wide eyed at what she did, "What was that for?" Blake said as she returned to sitting.

"This is what happens when you don't focus. The only bad thing that can happen is if you walk into something out there while you are lost in thought. Come on if you keep thinking something bad will happen it will so focus on having fun. Oh but not too much fun I'm sure you two will end up having that fun eventually." Yang said trying to calm Blake and also throwing in a dirty joke while she was at it.

Blake breathed deeply as to calm herself, "Yeah you're right, I will try and keep these thoughts in check but you making dirty jokes is not helping so if you could stop it would be appreciated." Blake said thankful Yang was here.

Yang decided to become serious, "Hey Blake if I'm being honest. I was going to spy on you and Weiss tonight." Yang said confessing her plan.

"You were going to do what!" Blake said a little pissed.

Yang instantly held her hands up to hold Blake back if she need to, "Hold on! I was going to but the others talked me out of it." Yang explained herself.

Blake calmed down, "And why are you telling me this?"

Yang held Blake's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, Blake could tell she was serious and what she was about to say was going to be important.

"Blake I want… No I need you to kiss Weiss tonight" Yang said frankly.

"What?" Blake said surprised and confused.

"Listen I talked to Weiss earlier you know when she walked in on you. I caused that, and I kind of asked her about what she thinks about you."

Blake became interested forgetting that Yang made Weiss walk in on her, "What did she say" Blake asked wanting to know the answer.

"Well I'm pretty sure I made her really think about her feelings and then I asked if she would be okay if you kissed her and she pretty much said she wanted to" Yang said explaining what happened.

"Weiss would be okay with it really?" Blake said unable to hold back her joy.

"Yeah so no matter what happens you need to kiss her and then she will finally realise her feelings" Yang managed to say before Blake pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you… You are a really good friend" Blake thanked Yang.

Yang returned the hug, "No problem I got your back"

* * *

After Weiss got ready the two girls headed out, they took next departing airship from Beacon to get into town. Weiss not having much experience on this subject turned to Blake, "So got anything you want to do or anywhere you want to go before we go to dinner?"

Blake honestly has no idea what to do, "I'm fine with anything so you can pick" Blake said giving Weiss full control over tonight's plans.

Weiss thought for a moment for an activity the both of them could do, as she looked around she noticed a shop that looked like a book store but it seems to be a café as well. She wouldn't mind a hot beverage and she knew Blake was a bookworm so that place would be a perfect start to their evening.

"How about there?" Weiss said pointing to the shop. "I thought you'd like that place because of the books and I wouldn't mind getting a coffee or something while we are there."

Blake looked to the store Weiss was pointing at and turned back to her, "Sure I would love to see if there is anything interesting there" Blake said as the nodded.

They entered the café, Weiss turned to Blake "Well I'm going to get a coffee you want me to get you one?" Weiss asked.

"No thanks I don't like coffee but I would go for some chamomile tea" Blake said back.

"Got it" Weiss said back then walked over to the counter. "I would like coffee black and chamomile tea please" Weiss asked the Barista.

Weiss turned to see Blake has already picked herself out a book and started reading, Weiss smiled and turned back to the Barista "Do you actually sell the books here" Weiss asked not knowing if she could buy them.

"Yes we do we let out costumers read them first and if they like them they can buy them if they want" The Barista said while she was still making their drinks.

Weiss pointed to Blake "The one she is reading I want to buy it for her" Weiss said which was met by a smile from the girl; "Of course and here are your drinks miss." Weiss paid for her order and walked over to Blake.

"Is it good?" Weiss asked as she sat down and handed Blake her tea. Blake closed the book realising she was becoming distracted, "Ah sorry. Yeah the story seems like something I would like to finish" Blake said taking her tea then having a sip.

Weiss smiled, "Good… Well it's yours now so I guess you can finish it later"

Blake stopped drinking, "What? Oh you didn't have to Weiss" Blake said realising what Weiss meant.

"Nonsense I felt like it so I got it for you simple as that so enjoy it." Weiss looked around the store, "This is a nice place I'm surprised I had never noticed it here before" Weiss said admiring the little café.

Just then Weiss could hear the bell at the door go off she looked to see none other than the leader of team CFVY Coco along with Velvet her teammate.

Blake noticed them as well; she waved catching the attention of Velvet who waved back. Coco went over to the counter while Velvet made her way over to Blake and Weiss, "Hey you guys fancy seeing you here" Velvet said happily.

"Hey Velvet, We decided to check this place out it seems really nice" Blake said back to her friend.

Velvet then noticed that Weiss was there, "Oh you're with Weiss… that's nice well looks like Coco is ready to go see you later" Velvet said saying goodbye and headed out with Coco.

Weiss could help but feel a little bit weird hearing Velvets words, "What did she mean by that?" Weiss asked Blake thinking she knew why.

Blake blushed, "Oh I told her that I liked you" Blake said embarrassed about admitting it.

"Why?" Weiss said honestly wanting to know how that happened.

"Oh well we have a lot in common you know being Faunus' and she's my friend, I trust her and well… she is kind of in the same boat so to speak" Blake explained.

Weiss' eyes widened in realisation, "Oh… you mean she likes Coco?" Weiss asked and Blake nodded.

After chatting for a while about the stuff they normally talk about Weiss decided she should ask a few questions in order to learn and understand Blake better.

"So Blake what do you usually read" Weiss said asking a simple question in order to start off.

Blake thought about her answer obviously keeping a few things to herself, "I like to read stories that have a bit of fantasy to them and I wouldn't turn away a good romance novel" Blake answered.

"Oh ok what's that one about?" Weiss said pointing to the book she purchased for Blake.

Blake had naturally read the book while they talked and actually had gotten pretty far into the story despite stopping to chat; Weiss clearly saw Blake was really interested in it.

"It's a story about a girl who had a traumatic past; her mother died in front of her and she stopped talking after that. She lives with her sister who runs a Bakery. She is avoided by everyone because she doesn't talk; she is lonely. One day a man walked into the Bakery and takes notice of her and tries to talk to her to realise she wouldn't respond to him, but he didn't get mad or leave he just talked to her, accepted her. He comes into the Bakery every day to chat to her without her saying anything back. I haven't gotten too far into the story yet and I don't know how it ends but it seems like a nice story." Blake said as she finished explaining the story.

Weiss listened to Blake explanation clearly now interested in the story as well, "Oh really seems kind of unrealistic don't you think, why would everyone avoid her that's not right."

Blake looked down, "It's kind of like my childhood, I was avoided because of being a Faunus so it kind of hits home. I thought it was a sad story when I started reading but I realised that someone had accepted her. I don't know it kind of speaks to me because of how accepting you, Ruby and Yang are of me" Blake expressed her feelings.

Weiss grabbed Blake's hand making Blake look up at her, "I'm sorry to hear about what happened when you were little but now's not like that you have friends… you have me. Why don't we go get dinner now" Weiss said getting up.

"Ok" Blake said getting up to follow her.

Weiss walked outside and scanned the area for a restaurant; she didn't want to go somewhere that was too fancy; out of respect for Blake. Weiss knew Blake was not an Atlas kind of girl so somewhere low key would be a better choice.

Weiss couldn't find anywhere to eat," I don't suppose you know of any nice places to eat?" Weiss said turning to Blake.

Blake thought about the places she knew in Vale and her mind stopped at one, "Well I do know of one place… but that's if you are in the mood for seafood"

Weiss couldn't help but laugh at how cat like Blake is, "Sure that seems fine." Blake blushed after Weiss laughed feeling embarrassed.

Blake led the way to a small restaurant near the docks, Weiss looked up to the sign that read "For Cod's Sake" and she instantly knew who told Blake about this place. "So let me guess it was Yang who introduced you to this place?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"Yeah… but it really is a good restaurant" Blake said defending her choice.

As they entered they were met with some familiar faces, none other than the leader of team SSSN and his partner. Sun and Neptune noticed the two walk in and they walked over to the two girls.

"Hey guys" Sun said as he waved. Neptune greeted the girls in his usual manner, "Sup."

Blake greeted them while Weiss was now feeling awkward, "What brings you two here?" Weiss asked hoping they were not staying long.

"We are here to see if we can get some of the fish they were going to throw out, Scarlet is grossed out by this sort of stuff. We are going to put them in his bed." Sun said explaining his plan.

Neptune coughed, "Correction he is doing this. I'm just here to make sure he doesn't steal anything and get kicked out of Vale before the tournament."

Sun gave Neptune a cold look, "Hey I wasn't going to steal a lot of fish." Sun yelled while Neptune made a presenting gesture to prove his point.

"Well since we are here how about we all dine together." Neptune offered.

"Actually we are going to eat alone." Weiss said becoming defensive.

Blake sighed and grabbed Sun's arm pulling him away, "Sun can we talk for a moment. Sorry Weiss this won't take long."

Blake pulled Sun outside planning on letting him down the best she could, she knew she would have to let Sun know eventually but she didn't want to break his heart. "Sun listen…" Blake said before being cut off by Sun.

"You don't like me… I know" Sun said seriously; shocking Blake in the process. Blake was taken aback by how forward he was, "You… you know" Blake questioned.

"Hello Faunus here, heightened senses" Sun said referring to his tail. "I can tell you like Weiss. It's the way you look at her." He continued.

"I'm sorry Sun" Blake apologized dropping her head.

Sun waved his arms, "It's all right I'm happy for you, I also see the way Weiss looked at you." Sun said reassuring Blake he was not upset.

"She… she does?" Blake asked.

"Geez you're a Faunus and you can't sense it. Weiss is into you" Sun said stating the obvious.

After their talk Sun and Blake went back inside, Sun pulled Neptune away from Weiss and handed him the bad of fish he acquired and processed to pull him to the exit to leave Weiss and Blake to their date.

"Have a good night you two" Sun said as he pushed Neptune through the door. Blake looked to Weiss and then back to the Sun, "Also tell Ruby I said hi" Sun said as he left

"What was that about?" Weiss said asking Blake. "I went to tell Sun but as it turns out he already knew about it" Blake answered.

Blake also took note in what Sun last said, she smirked as she put the pieces together.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked noticing Blake's smirk.

"I think our tailed friend has a crush on our fearless leader." Blake said smiling.

"Oh really how can you tell?" Weiss asked confused.

Blake continued to smile as she remembered what Sun said, "Oh a Faunus' intuition."

After all that's happened Blake and Weiss couldn't wait to have a nice quiet dinner just enjoying each other's company. Blake couldn't help but give into her instincts and eat as much fish as she could while Weiss just ate a simple meal, the two continued to talk asking each other questions about the other while breaking away every now and then to talk about Sun's crush on Ruby. After their meal was finished and paid for they made their way back to the airships.

On the way Blake made her final choice of the night, she stopped before they entered the airship and Weiss stopped in turn to see what was wrong, "Hey something the matter?" Weiss asked concerned.

Blake grabbed Weiss hands causing Weiss to blush, "Weiss… this is the first time I will say this… I love you and there is something I want… need to do before we go back to Beacon." Blake confessed still holding Weiss hands.

Weiss felt her chest tighten at hearing Blake's words and she knew what Blake meant. Weiss simply nodded clearly at a loss for words.

Blake's eyes lit up and her Faunus ears perked up under her bow as she cupped Weiss 'cheeks in her hands and leaned in.

* * *

 **Well here you go please review so I know if you liked it or not and also some Velvet x Coco and also Sun likes Ruby tell me if I should make other ships in this story or just tease them like I did. Also I hope you liked that little explanation Blake gave of her book it is actually a story of mine completely thought up from my imagination and I thought it connects so well with Blake so that's why I put that in.**

 **Also regarding the ships some of my fave ships are, Whiterose which is good I like it but I think Monochrome has more substance to it which is why I am writing about it.**

 **Bumblebee is also good but as I said I prefer Blake with Weiss and also since season 2 ended I really like the Neo x Yang ship.**

 **Absolutely love Velvet x Coco I think it could be seen as, because Coco seems like a very confident girl who goes after and gets what she wants and Velvet is a shy rabbit it kind of goes perfect together.**

 **Sun x Ruby only because I could see it maybe because Michael and Lindsey the actors are married.**

 **And my new fave ship Qrow x Winter I see so much untapped potential it's not funny. Plus they seem like they were in a previous relationship that probably went bad. So to reiterate - My faves are... Monochrome, Baked Alaska, ChocloateBunny and Now Qrow x Winter which I like Frozen Gears as their ship name,**


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss

**Here is the next chapter, this one is shorter because I really couldn't think of much. Hope this makes sense because basically I get really good ideas when I am really really tired, I don't know why that's the case but I tend to lack spelling and grammar at those times so if you see anything wrong please point it out and I will fix it. I have read through this and fixed it as much as I could. So enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Kiss**

Weiss closed her eyes as Blake leaned in; she could feel her lips connect to Blake's, Weiss' heart raced as they shared their first kiss. After a few seconds Weiss had to break away; the intensity of the kiss becoming too much for her to handle.

Blake suddenly became really embarrassed as she now couldn't seem to look at Weiss directly, "I'm sorry if it wasn't that good." Blake said having doubt.

Weiss pulled herself together; grabbed hold of Blake's hand squeezing tight, "No! It was…. How do I say this… I really enjoyed it," Weiss stuttered.

"You did!" Blake said staring at Weiss, excited; her Ears standing straight under her bow.

Weiss pulled her hand away and started fidgeting, "But…" Weiss started unable to look at Blake.

"I kind of pulled away too quick… and I kind of want… to do it again." She continued, struggling to not seem too eager.

Blake gulped, "O..Okay."

As Blake went in for another kiss they heard a call for all passengers to enter the last airship to Beacon causing her to stop. "I think they are waiting for us. We should head in before it leaves."

Weiss looked down, "I guess you're right."

Blake smiled; leaned in and kissed Weiss on the cheek, "Besides there will be plenty of time for kissing later." Blake said acting coy.

Weiss blushed as she held her cheek; Grabbed Blake's hand and headed into the airship.

* * *

The time was now 7:30 PM; Ruby waited eagerly for her friends to return to see how their night out went, Yang didn't seem as eager as her sister because she knew what the outcome of their night from what she saw earlier, that's if Blake took her advice of course.

Yang decided to calm her sister nerves, "Hey its fine. If my plan worked they will be here soon acting all lovey dovey"

After having heard what Yang said Ruby couldn't help but doubt that her sister's intentions are somewhat innocent, "What did you do?" Ruby asked.

"Hey it's not what you think all I did was made Weiss really think about her feeling and then told Blake to kiss her after their date. That's all!" Yang said back trying to keep her sister thinking ill of her.

"Oh… ok," Ruby said calming down.

* * *

Weiss and Blake are now back in Beacon, Weiss still held Blake's hand; she couldn't seem to let her go and Blake didn't mind at all.

"Do you feel like going for a walk around campus before we head back to the dorm?" Blake asked hoping to spend more time alone with Weiss.

Weiss held Blake's hand tighter, "I wouldn't mind but it's going to get really dark out soon," Weiss said informing Blake.

"I don't think that would be a problem for me and besides don't you trust me leading you around in the dark?" Blake laughed.

"Fine let's go." Weiss said walking forward pulling Blake along.

After a few minutes walking hand in hand Weiss was beginning to see less and less as it became darker, she was fine because she had Blake who had nearly perfect sight in the dark to keep her from getting hurt, but Weiss couldn't help but feel a bit scared walking around not being able to see.

"Hey Blake can we head back now I can't see anything." Weiss then felt Blake's hand leave hers; she stood completely still, "Hey Blake this is not funny where are you?" Weiss called out into the dark.

Blake watched as Weiss tried to reach out to her; she obliged by grabbing her from behind, pulling her into her embrace, "its ok I'm here. But I have one question?" Blake said holding Weiss closer.

"And what is that?" Weiss asked slightly annoyed she did that.

Blake leaned into Weiss's ear, "Would you be my girlfriend?" Blake whispered.

Weiss could feel Blake's breath against her ear; she blushed as Blake asked her.

"You idiot… I thought that was a given since I let you kiss me" Weiss said back trying not to be swept away by Blake.

Blake didn't know if it was because Weiss couldn't see or if it was because they were now official but she felt more confident.

"Would you be fine if I kissed you whenever I felt like it?" Blake asked placing kisses along Weiss neck.

Weiss could feel her body heat up every time she felt Blake's lips against her neck. "I… I wouldn't mind kisses but not whenever you felt like it," Weiss stated.

Due to Blake's new-found confidence she wanted to push her luck to see what Weiss was ok with, "Oh ok what about stuff like this" Blake said then began to nibble at Weiss ear.

Weiss could feel her heart beat speed up, this feeling was new to her but she knew exactly what it was. Weiss didn't want to admit it but as of right now in pitch black night, she was aroused. Aroused by Blake; she could let this go on, she was not ready for this, she struggled her way out of Blake's tight embrace to set things straight.

Blake looked up at Weiss who turned around. Blake could swear Weiss was looking directly into her eyes even though she knew Weiss couldn't see. Coming back to her senses Blake waited for Weiss' response.

Weiss stepped closer to Blake grabbing for what was hopefully her hands, she held them tightly. "Blake I have to be honest… what you just did made me feel weird… not in a bad way just… in a weird way." Weiss admitted.

Blake was intrigued as she listened to Weiss beat around the bush… Blake couldn't have that; she wanted to hear it clearly, "I'm sorry I don't follow?" Blake said acting dumb in order to push Weiss.

Weiss had fallen for her trap, " I… what you just did… a.. aroused me, I felt like I was going to lose myself when you started doing that. Blake what I'm trying to say is… I'm not ready, we just got into this and I need to get used to it. I'm not saying we would never get to that level, I hope to be comfortable around you and doing stuff with you but rushing is only going to ruin things. All I'm asking is for your patience, please." Weiss said hoping she didn't make Blake feel bad.

After listening to Weiss and realising she was a bit too pushy by trying to be playful, Blake went back to being serious. "I'm sorry Weiss I wasn't trying to… Listen I don't want to force you into anything you're not ok with especially if it would make you uncomfortable. If you want to take this slow I will be ok, all I want is for you to be happy." Blake said bringing her hand to cup Weiss's cheek.

"Is it ok if I kiss you now?" Blake asked for permission.

"You may" Weiss responded giving permission.

Blake and Weiss shared their second kiss of the night, this one was longer than the last as the two girls took their time to enjoy the feeling of the others lips.

They broke apart and stared at each other, Weiss still couldn't see well but she could make out those amber eyes of Blake's in the darkness.

Blake leaned closer and gave Weiss a peck on the forehead, "Also Weiss. I give you permission to kiss me whenever you want, I would be more than willing to accept your kisses any time." Blake whispered.

"Noted." Weiss said back. "We should head back now I'm sure Ruby and Yang would be dying to ask about tonight and you know what I wouldn't mind sharing the good news."

* * *

 **Well here ends this chapter and something I wonder is what people think I am... I mean I wonder where people think I'm from or what gender I am, so if anyone is interested I will let you guess based on how I write. To be honest I think it's obvious what gender I am but I'm interested to see if people think I'm the opposite gender I don't know it might amuse me.**

 **Remember to fave, follow and review. Reviewing is the best way to tell me what you think alternatively you could PM me if you want. Believe it or not I like having chats with people often it gives me ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6: Affection

**Chapter 6 is out and something to keep in mind is after I finished writing this one I went and watched the latest episode. This story is AU events after season 2 so things that happen in season 3 I might not even do. I realise I wrote myself in a corner because I don't feel like including the competition or the bad guy story line. But I hope you enjoy the story regardless.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Affection**

Weiss and Blake stood at the door to their room. Weiss sighed, shared a look with Blake and opened the door. As she expected they were met with Ruby who was already in their faces asking questions.

"Hey, how did it go? I hope it went well?" Ruby asked in her usual hyperactive manner.

Weiss lifted her hand up along with Blake's, their fingers were intertwined together as Weiss continued to stare at Ruby, "This answer your question?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

Ruby leaned in staring at their hands confused until it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Awesome!" She yelled jumping into the air clapping her hands, she was happy for them.

Yang fist pumped learning her plan was a huge success, "Weiss got the pussy-cat." She said reusing her pun from the other day.

After Yang's crude pun it was the same routine for their team, Yang said something to piss Weiss off and while they argue Blake decides to take Ruby to JNPR's room to hang out while the other half of their team argued to their hearts content.

* * *

Blake and Ruby were now in team JNPR's room, only half of each teams present. Turns out Ren and Nora went out to the town as well. Blake could see clear as day that Nora loved him and Ren seems to share those feelings, the only problem was they didn't know it. Or perhaps they did and they just didn't want to act upon those feelings to keep their friendship, similar to how Blake felt about Weiss.

While Jaune and Ruby played a game of Grimm Battle, Blake sat with Pyrrha on the bed. Blake scooted over to Pyrrha to gossip.

"Hey Pyrrha, so what's the deal with Ren and Nora? I know you can see it too." Blake asked hoping Pyrrha shares her insight.

Pyrrha thought about how Ren and Nora are around each other, "I am unsure myself. Those two seem like they have been together for longer than just coming to Beacon, I noticed they seem to share the qualities of a couple but at the same time they are best friends. I do believe Nora likes him more than a friend however." While she thought about it another idea popped into her head from remembering her observations of her team-mates.

"Actually, I think Ren might be aware of Nora's feelings towards him, so he must have a reason he chooses to not see it; I mean he knows Nora too well not to notice," Pyrrha said.

Blake has a thought, "Why don't we confront him about it and see why he just doesn't go with it."

Pyrrha gasped, "Oh no we couldn't, we'd be invading into his privacy. Plus he was the first one to talk Nora and Yang out of spying on you and Weiss so we should give him the same respect. Oh and congratulations by the way, I assume your date went well?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake blushed remembering her night, "I guess you could say that. Weiss and I went to a café that also doubled as a book store; she surprised me by buying the one I was currently reading that was really nice of her. We then had a nice dinner and before we came back we kissed." Blake informed Pyrrha on how her night went.

Pyrrha smiled, "That's wonderful! I hope you two have many glorious days together."

Blake smiled back, "Thanks but I can't help but feel like I did something I shouldn't have." Blake said thinking of how she made Weiss feel.

Pyrrha put her hand on Blake shoulder, "Well you can tell me, I'm sure it would help to tell someone about it." Pyrrha said trying to help her friend. Blake took a deep breath getting ready to confess her guilt, "I kind of tried some things with Weiss, to be playful of course but Weiss said she didn't want to rush things by getting to intimate. I respect her decision of course I would but I can't shake the feeling that I shouldn't have done what I did as if it ruined everything and now that were together I don't want to lose her now."

Pyrrha thought over Blake's words and only came to one solution, "Well I think you can't just think about just your feelings anymore. Since you two are doing this it will be hard adjusting but you have to learn about each other and work together that's what a meaningful relationship is all about."

Blake nodded, "Yeah your right Pyrrha you give good advice." Blake complemented Pyrrha.

"Well I try my best" She boasted.

* * *

When Ren and Nora returned Blake and Ruby decided to leave and go back to their own room to go to bed.

Weiss and Yang's argument was long over by the time they got back; turns out Weiss got fed up and left to cool off.

Blake was a little disappointed not being able to see Weiss, she wanted to go find her but she figured she would stay and go to bed like the rest of her team. Blake knew how Weiss is when she is angry and decided it was better not to disturb her.

* * *

Weiss sat in the library; she decided to read to prep for classes tomorrow. With all that has happened with the Grimm attack she wondered why they all still need to go to classes this week, "Wouldn't at least one more day of rest be too much to ask?" She complained softly.

Weiss wasn't usually one to want to skip out on her studies but after all that's happened, not only from the Grimm issue but also what had happened with Blake over the weekend, she felt she needed a longer break.

After sitting and thinking about what had happened the realisation came to her, "Wait me and Blake are in a relationship now. Not that it's a bad thing of course it isn't but I still feel weird about it, it was only a day ago that I learned she liked me and in the span of a day we are in this relationship. Are we moving too fast?" Weiss said to herself.

Weiss lifted her hand up to her mouth to touch her lips, "Blake took my first kiss, I didn't realise it at the time due to how nervous I was but… it felt soft … and the second kiss was more passionate… I enjoyed that."

Weiss smiled thinking about the kiss, "Well I guess that proves that I'm okay with being in a relationship with her right?" She said out loud to no one.

"What am I even doing no one is listening… Do I still doubt that this could work, I am just so confused?" Weiss took out her scroll to check the time, it was 10:45. She had been sitting there for longer than she wanted doing nothing, Weiss got up and headed back to her room.

She was sure to be quiet as to not wake up her sleeping team mates, she proceeded to change into her sleepwear to go to sleep but before getting into her own bed she looked over to Blake who was already sound asleep.

Weiss decided to walk over and sit on the floor next to Blake bed. Weiss looked at Blake, and then lifted her hand up to move the hair form Blake's face, "She looks so peaceful."

Blake opened her eyes being awoken by Weiss's voice and touch. Weiss was caught off guard, "Ah… I'm sorry I… I woke you up." She apologized.

Blake smiled and sat up in her bed, "It's alright, but what are you doing sitting on the floor next to my bed?" Blake asked curious.

Weiss got embarrassed, having awoken Blake and then seeming weird by sitting next to her bed, "It… It's stupid." She answered looking away.

Blake leaned over and reached down to grab Weiss's hand, the sudden touch made Weiss flinch and look back to Blake. "Weiss if you ever need to talk I'm here. I know this will be very hard and I know that this is new to you so how about we talk about this relationship, voice your concerns and I will listen. We will work through this together." Blake said taking Pyrrha's earlier advice.

Weiss looked down, "Blake I am a Schnee, I have grown up without the affection you've shown me and physical contact is not my strong suit. I have never had so much of a hug from anyone growing up especially my father so the stuff you did earlier scared me. Like I said I have no experience and I don't want to mess this up." Weiss said voicing her concern.

"Weiss… I'm sorry if I do anything that you don't like feel free to tell me." Blake said trying to make Weiss feel better.

Weiss realised that Blake misunderstood her, "No… That's not what I'm saying… I have never been given this sort of attention before and I… enjoy it, it's just I'm not used to it."

Blake smiled and removed her hand from Weiss's; she moved to the side of her bed making enough room for Weiss and proceeded to pat the spot she opened. "Come sit with me."

Weiss hesitated for a second but gave in and got up off the floor and sat on Blake's bed. The two girls were now sitting next to each other shoulder to shoulder, Weiss started to feel the heat rise to her cheeks the longer they sat in salience until she needed to break it, "Blake I…" Weiss managed to say before Blake locked her lips with hers.

After Blake pulled away Weiss instantly looked away blushing, "Why did you do that so suddenly." Weiss asked.

As Weiss looked away she felt Blake's body get closer to hers, Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss and buried her head into her neck, "I'm sorry I just can't help myself around you, you're reactions are just too cute." Blake admitted.

Weiss stayed still as her body began to heat up, "It… it's not like I hate this or anything… but could you at least try to restrain yourself at least a little bit?"

Blake lifted her head up from Weiss's neck to kiss her on the cheek, "Okay I'm sorry."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Stop apologizing. Well I'm going to bed I'm tired, good night." Weiss said getting up.

Blake grabbed for Weiss hand, "Wait don't leave… please stay and sleep with me tonight." Blake asked desperately.

Weiss stared at Blake in shock, "Wha… what… no… I can't." Weiss stuttered.

Blake looked down, her Faunus ears flattened, "Your right… I'm sorry I know you're uncomfortable, it's just that I can't help but want to be close to you."

Weiss blushed and looked away as she made her decision, "F… Fine" She proclaimed as she sat back on Blake's bed.

Blake lifted her head her ears standing straight again, "Really?" She asked.

Weiss laid down facing away from Blake and pulled the covers over her, "Yes but next time I'm sleeping in my own bed… Now let's go to sleep we have classes tomorrow."

Blake smiled leaned over and kissed Weiss's cheek, "Sure anything you say, I'd do anything for my sweet girlfriend." She said as she lay down to go to sleep.

Weiss smiled at Blake's words as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far I wish you a good day or night depending on when you read this. Remember to fave follow and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Resolve

**Well I'm back and sorry for the wait with this one first of all I got a new computer and stupidly forgot to buy Microsoft word so now I'm using Google docs and to be honest I felt a little sad after watching the finale. But in my opinion RWBY will get better from this point on. It will be one hell of a ride. Also I had to drop the rating from M to T for now just in case I don't write M rated scenes I hope you guys understand.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Resolve**

The noise of snickering and laughter had awoken Weiss, however she didn't mind because she had a great night's sleep.

She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of Yang and Ruby standing next to the bed. Yang had her scroll out she quickly put it away when she noticed Weiss wake up, it seems she was talking pictures; Weiss was still in the process of waking up questioning why Yang and Ruby were standing there, That is until she tried to get up.

She could feel something heavy pull her back down and realised what was going on. Weiss panicked as she turned her head to see Blake embracing her still sound asleep. She then looked back to Yang and Ruby who were trying not to burst out in laughter as to not wake up their sleeping team mate.

Weiss couldn't believe this; she pushed Blake off of her having enough which in result woke Blake from her slumber.

"Mmm good morning Weiss." Blake said seeing Weiss after she woke up.

"Don't good morning me. What do you think you were doing?" Weiss questioned Blake a little mad about the embarrassing situation she woke up to.

Blake tilt her head not sure what Weiss was talking about, "What?" She asked.

As Yang watched the two she decided to comment, "Geez guys even though it was not exact I never would have expected you two to sleep together so soon" She said amused.

Yang was no help as Weiss's anger started to rise. Weiss without saying another word got up out of bed and after grabbing clothes for herself stormed off into the bathroom slamming the door.

Blake, Yang and Ruby all looked to each other until someone had to break the silence. "Welp that was a thing" Yang said out loud.

"What… What did I do?" Blake asked knowing she did something wrong.

"Oh here see for yourself." Yang said grabbing her scroll out to show Blake the pictures she took.

Blake watched as Yang flicked through pictures of her and Weiss sleeping. Blake made note of the way she was holding onto Weiss and realised she messed up.

"Delete them!" Blake demanded grabbing for Yang's scroll to no avail.

Yang quickly put her scroll away, "No way. These photos are priceless and besides you two looked cute in them."

"Plus the way I shot them looks great. Although you're ears along with the top of your head got cut out… If only Weiss didn't wake up while I was trying to get the perfect shot but I guess these will just have to do."

Blake just stared at her partner, "Fine just… just don't show anyone" Blake pleaded.

Yang made her way to the door, "No promises." Yang said giving a peace sign and leaving before Blake could protest.

Ruby and Blake were now the only ones left in the room, Blake felt guilty, "Ruby… Why can't I just respect Weiss's wishes? She told me she doesn't want to rush but I kept pushing, she must hate me now. What is wrong with me?" Blake said regretting her actions.

Ruby watched as Blake looked sad; she decided to sit down next to her. "Blake nothing is wrong with you."

"Also Weiss would never hate you over this, yeah she is mad but that will pass. Give it time I can see Weiss really likes you." Ruby said trying to cheer her friend up.

"I don't know Ruby maybe this time I have really messed up." Blake said disagreeing with her leader.

Ruby pouted, "Well you could either just sit here feeling sorry for yourself or you could get up and go talk to her. Remember Weiss is still your friend and maybe all you both need is to talk this out." She said giving great advice.

Ruby looked over at the clock. "But that will have to wait; if we don't get ready we will be late for class." Ruby said jumping up to gather what she needs.

* * *

After Ruby and Blake got dressed the both of them headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. Blake decided that it would be best to let Weiss cool off before attempting to reconcile for her actions.

After breakfast was over they headed to class. Classes went by pretty normal apart form Yang being caught showing the pictures she took to Nora and being told by Professor Oobleck to put her scroll away before it gets confiscated; this caught the attention of the rest of the class and Yang complied and put her scroll back into her pocket.

Blake as usual was sitting next to Weiss but being Weiss they didn't talk, Weiss usually takes here courses seriously taking in the lectures; she wasn't slack as a student. But this was different, after class Weiss got up with her stuff and left the room not uttering a word.

"I guess she is still mad huh?" Yang said leaning forward.

Blake stared at the door not answering back, As the rest of the class started to leave Blake decided to follow along with everyone else leaving the usual suspects to stay behind for detention.

Unfortunately for Yang her earlier disruption of class has landed her in said detention.

* * *

When Blake felt down she would do what she was known best for, being by herself in the library reading a book.

When she entered she grabbed out the book Weiss got for her and sat down to read that is until she heard a familiar accented voice, "Hey Blake... you seem upset is something wrong?" Velvet said worrying about her friend.

"Velvet what would you do if you messed up really bad" Blake said still regretting pushing Weiss.

Velvet sat down next to Blake, "Is this about Weiss?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah." Blake answered back.

"Blake I'm sorry to hear that but you just can't give up. You can't run away and you never know she could surprise you, I'm sure she would understand if you two just talked." Velvet said looking over to Coco, Blake picked up on this and her mood changed.

"So I take it something good happened... Come on tell me how did she react?" Blake asked curious.

Velvet put both her hands to her cheeks unable to subside the blushing. "It's thanks to you. Seeing you and Weiss that night I knew I had to take a chance and... Later that night I... kissed her."Velvet said continuing to hide her face from the embarrassment.

Blake was honestly surprised with how forward Velvet was, "And how did she take it?" Blake asked eager to hear more.

Velvet smiled, "Lets just say that was the first time I've seen Coco get flustered and will... act like me... she was so cute." The both of them burst out into laughter.

"But that's not all. Coco..." Velvet continued before being cut off when Coco came over to them.

"Velvet." Coco said then grabbing her girlfriends hand pulling her into a kiss. Velvet's face reddened and Blake was shocked, after the kiss velvet looked around and back to Coco, "Coco what did I say... not in public. What if someone other than Blake saw us." Velvet whispered not concerned for herself but more for Coco's sake if they were caught. Human and Faunus relationships are more frowned upon then same-sex relations and they had both; Velvet would feel terrible if Coco was looked down upon because of her.

"Aww Vels I just want to show my honey bunny some love and if anyone ever said anything about us and more importantly you, you know I would kick their ass." Coco said in her usual confident tone.

Velvet blushed, "Yeah I know."

Blake watched in awe at how the two interacted with each other.

Coco then turned her gaze to Blake. "And you!" Coco said pointing down to Blake.

"M...Me?" Blake said a little confused.

"If it weren't for you being friends with my gorgeous girlfriend and convincing her to be bold and confess to me I would have been missing out, so..." Coco said taking a seat.

"Velvet has told me a little bit about you and your situation. Don't worry the secret is safe with me just know we have yours and Weiss's back, if anyone dislikes you're relationship they will have me to deal with. You and I are friends now and I don't tolerate people messing with my friends." Coco said giving a thumbs up while Velvet stood behind her mouthing I'm sorry for telling you're secret.

Blake looked at both Coco and Velvet and started to tear up, "Thank you both." She said as Velvet smiled.

"Now go to her." Velvet said giving Blake the push she needed.

Blake gathered her things and quickly rushed out of the library in order to find Weiss.

As soon as Blake left Coco turned to Velvet and embraced her, "Let's go back to the room and have some fun." She whispered into Velvets ear causing her to simply blush.

"Wha... What if Yatsu and Fox are in there?" Velvet asked.

Coco smiled and contained to whisper, "Then I will kick them out."

* * *

 **There we have it. Chapter 7 done. I have no garrentee when I will release chapter 8 but I will try. Please fave, follow and review so I know you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8: Love?

**Here is chapter 8 and sorry that it takes awhile to write and post this, sometimes I have no inspiration and sometimes it just hits me you know and its hard for me to write sometimes. But I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Love?**

Weiss sat alone in the room thinking about all that's happened to her. _"Everything is just moving so fast."_ She thought. She didn't know why this has been weighing on her mind so much; she was not unhappy because of it all it was far from it.

"Maybe I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." She said out loud regretting the way she had treated Blake that day and if on queue she heard the door open and Blake walked in.

Blake made eye contact with Weiss then closed the door behind her, "Weiss you got a minute?" Blake asked still maintaining eye contact with Weiss.

Weiss tensed up at Blake's words already knowing what she was going to say, "S...Sure." She said calming down and gesturing to the side of her.

Blake walked over and sat on the bed next to Weiss. She sat there for about a minute before speaking. "Weiss I'm sorry if I…" She managed to say before being cut off. "Stop!" Weiss yelled.

Blake was caught off guard by Weiss' yelling, "Huh?" She said confused.

Weiss sighed, "Look I know what you are going to say and…" Weiss said but stopping herself when she realised it was not Blake's fault.

Blake only became more confused at this point, "And?" She asked.

Weiss started to tear up as she turned to look at Blake. "I'm sorry." Weiss said bursting into tears and slumping into Blake's body.

"I'm horrible. Blaming you for my own insecurities... I'm so sorry if I made you feel bad." Weiss said sobbing onto Blake.

Blake took the opportunity to reassure Weiss; she lifted her arms around Weiss and embraced her.

"Weiss… It's okay." She whispered.

Weiss' crying ceased and now all she could think about was how could Blake be okay with the way she has treated her.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Hmmmmm?" Blake asked urging more explanation from Weiss.

"Why don't you get mad at me!" Weiss asked unable to understand how Blake can just forgive her.

Blake smiled, "Its simple Weiss… I love you…" Blake whispered then kissed Weiss on the forehead.

"Blake could you let me go?" Weiss asked.

Blake complied with her request and Weiss stood up from the bed facing away from Blake.

From Weiss' silence Blake knew something was wrong, "Weiss what's the matter…" Blake asked concerned.

Weiss then turned around and pushed Blake causing her to now be laying on the bed.

Blake was shocked by this sudden action and sat up to say something but was even more shocked to see that Weiss started undressing.

"W… Weiss… Wh… What are you doing?" Blake asked extremely embarrassed and confused.

Weiss didn't say a word and after removing her combat skirt she climbed on top of Blake and kissed her.

After the kiss Weiss grabbed Blake's hand and moved it to her chest, "Blake… you can do whatever you want to me." Weiss said looking into Blake's eyes.

Blake had snapped out of her confusion at this point and stared back at Weiss. "No." She said back.

"Why? Don't you want to have sex with me?" Weiss asked starting to feel self-conscious.

Blake sat up and looked Weiss directly in the eyes, "Weiss of course I do but… not like this. I know you are just doing this because you think it would make me happy but it won't knowing that you are forcing yourself."

Weiss broke down into tears "I just…" She managed to say but couldn't keep herself from crying.

Blake pulled Weiss into a hug, "It's okay Weiss. I know what you were trying to do and I appreciate it but I want us to do that when you are ready okay." Blake said comforting Weiss.

"O...Okay." Weiss said as she wiped away her tears.

"Don't tell anyone I cried." Weiss said returning to her normal self.

"Too late." Yang said standing at the door.

During their conversation Weiss and Blake didn't notice that Yang entered the room and is now standing there watching with a big smirk on her face.

"How long were you standing there? How much did you hear?" Weiss said in a panic.

"Oh Blake you can do whatever you want to me. Wow Weiss I didn't know you had it in you. Pretty ballsy." Yang said still poking fun.

Weiss covered her face with both hands out of embarrassment. "I can't believe this is happening." She said muffled by her hands.

"Weiss you should probably put your clothes back on." Yang said.

Weiss realised she was half naked and quickly covered herself with her blanket.

"Yang why are you even here?" Weiss asked under the blanket. "Yeah I thought you had detention. There is no way Professor Oobleck let you out already." Blake said.

"Eh what can I say." Yang said not knowing herself.

"That reminds me Weiss I need to borrow your scroll, need to contact Ruby." Yang asked.

"What happened to yours?" Weiss yelled back.

Yang laughed, "Heh I kind of… lost it."

Blake eyes widened upon realisation, "Wait the pictures are still on it." She said causing Weiss to gasp as well.

"YANG GO FIND IT NOW!" Weiss screamed causing Yang to bolt out of the room.

Weiss held her head out of worry and Blake put her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on its not that bad. I mean if someone did find it they would know we are in a relationship and most of our friends know that anyway."

*sniff* "I know but what if this gets back to my father I know if he ever found out about us he would not be happy." Weiss said calming down.

Blake looked to the side a little sad, "Because I'm a Faunus." She muttered.

Weiss then hugged Blake. "Blake you know I don't care about you being a Faunus and personally I like the way you are. It's just my father holds a lot of power and I don't want to be taken away from you"

"Weiss I promise you I won't be going anywhere" Blake said returning the hug.

"Blake… I… Love you." Weiss finally admired.

Blake piratically froze at what Weiss said and only held her tighter.

"Ah… Blake that's too tight." Weiss said being crushed by Blake.

Blake instantly let go of Weiss."Sorry Weiss.. but can you… um…" Blake said looking to the side blushing.

"Can I what?" Weiss asked noticing Blake avoid eye contact.

"Can… you tell me you… love me… again?" Blake asked still looking away.

Weiss' face turned red as she looked down, "I… I… I LOVE YOU." Weiss blurted out embarrassed.

"Pfft... ha ha ha ha" Blake laughed at hearing Weiss.

"You… Dolt." Weiss said then laughed along with Blake.

* * *

Yang ran though the halls retracing her steps looking for her scroll. "Where did I drop it." She said as she busted into the classroom.

Jaune was sitting there doing the extra work he was given along with Nora who had seemingly finished it all and now is helping Jaune.

Yang ran up to Nora, "Hey Yang. Why are you back." Nora asked in her happy tone.

Yang grabbed both of Nora's shoulders, "Nora have you seen my scroll I must have dropped it before I left." Yang said shaking Nora.

Nora seemed unfazed by the shaking as she thought it over."Nope haven't seen it. Me and Jaune did see Cardin pick one up earlier but we thought he dropped it." She said as she looked back to Cardin who was asleep at his desk.

Yang walked up to the sleeping Cardin and picked him up by the collar which woke him up. "Hey watch it." Cardin said in Yang's grasp.

"Hey did you pick up a scroll" Yang said still holding him up not intending to put him down any time soon.

"No." He lied.

Yang didn't buy it because of what Nora told her and as she held him she looked though his stuff.

"Didn't pick up one huh" Yang said as she pulled her scroll from his stuff.

"Oh that scroll." He said realising he was caught.

After Yang checked to see if it was hers she dropped him onto the floor and started to leave.

"Yeah go… you dyke's can stay far away from me." Cardin yells.

"What!" Yang said getting angry.

"Yeah you heard me. I saw the pictures on your scroll. Disgusting." Cardin said disgusted.

"Hey don't you dare insult my friends." Yang said her eyes becoming red from anger as she walked back over to him.

"And what are you going to do about it you dyke lover." Cardin said challenging Yang.

"This." Yang said punching him square in the face knocking him out.

Nora stood up and cheered, "You got knocked the fuck out."

"Yang was that really necessary you could get in big trouble for that." Jaune said.

"No one talks that way about my friends without getting a fist in the face and if I get in trouble it was worth it." Yang said feeling proud of herself for sticking up for her friends.

"Well what's done is done you better get out of here before a teacher comes." Jaune said.

"Yeah see you guys later." Yang said as she left.

"Hey Nora you should go too don't you have a date with Ren tonight." Jaune said.

Nora blushed, " Ren and I are just friends… but if you insist." Nora said.

She ran to the door and left Jaune to his work. "Yeah sure." Jaune said after Nora left..

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly, Yang got her scroll back and she gladly deleted the pictures she took with a little influence from Blake and Weiss.

Blake and Weiss spent the rest of the day together mainly doing things like reading and homework. They planed a date for later in the week.

Ruby was out hanging with Sun cause he asked her, they had fun in Vale going to the various weapon shops and arcades.

"That was fun I can't believe you beat me at that dance game though." Ruby said walking out of the airship with Sun.

Sun smiled, "Well what can I say I got moves." He gloated.

Ruby burst out laughing followed by Sun until she heard her scroll go off. "Gah how did it get so late. Sorry I have to go." Ruby said.

"Wait.. do you want to do this again… hang out I mean." Sun shyly asked.

"Sure." Ruby said smiling.

Sun let out a sigh of relief, "Cool, how about tomorrow. If your free that is." He asked.

"Okay we don't have classes tomorrow so it'd be fine." Ruby answered.

"Awesome I will call you tomorrow." Sun said.

"Yep sounds good." Ruby said back as they parted ways.

* * *

 **Another chapter done and I hope you enjoyed it please let my know what you think by reviewing. Fave and follow if you want. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
